The field of the present Invention is related to manually operated wind instruments of a type of construction employing a horn or bell at the terminus of the resonant tube and of a size and shape that require placing or resting on a floor or stage when in not in use during interludes between playing. More particularly, those instruments that are placed with the open face of the bell resting on the floor or on a surface are not designed for stability and are prone to damage, particularly in educational settings with young musicians. Solutions presented to this problem in the past have included self-supporting rack type stands on which the instrument was placed, however, no convenient, low-profile, low weight, rapid-deploy, instrument-mounted solution has been offered to date.